Mens II
by promethea
Summary: A peticion de mis lectores, segunda parte de Mens sana in Corpore Sano. Tercera generacion.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVISO: Este fic es completa, total y absolutamente OCC quitando de algunas salvas excepciones. Y aun las excepciones, seran completamente desde mi punto de vista. A modo de disclaimer dire que el universo en el que esta basado este fic, asi como la ambientacion y todo eso no me pertenece a mi si no a JKR y que solo lo cojo prestado para jugar un ratito en el sotano...pero esta vez cojo mayoritariamente el escenario. El resto lo pongo yo.**_

_**Si no habeis leido Mens sana in corpore sano...no vais a entender nada de este fic. Sois libres de leer si quereis, pero avisados quedais.**_

_**Me pedisteis un tercera generacion...aqui lo teneis. Desde mi punto de vista. Este fic se situa 5 años despues de donde lo deje en Mens sana in corpore sano. Y aviso de antemano que aunque este fic tendra unos cuantos capitulos, no sera ni por asomo un logfic...5 o 6 caps maximo. **_

_**Bueno...no se como ira esto...pero alla voy. **_

Todos los años pasaba lo mismo. Antares suspiro hastiada. Aunque se sentia asqueada, su inexpresivo rostro miro a todos los que aquella tarde de febrero estaban en la biblioteca. Bullian de excitación. De nervios contenidos. La pequeña de los Malfoy puso su mejor cara de inexpresiva idiferencia y volvio a coger su libro. Los murmullos sotto vocce la sacaban de quicio. Pero tenia nombre para ese efecto: Hormonas.

Todos los años pasaba igual: a medida que se acercaba el 14 de febrero la capacidad de raciocinio de la poblacion estudiantil se volvia inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de decoracion rosa, roja y a base de corazoncitos y angelitos arqueros tuertos con problemas de sobrepeso. Y dada la aberrante cantidad de ese año el CI medio de los estudiantes de magia debia rozar el cero absoluto. Según el punto de vista de Antares Malfoy Granger, eso era deprimente. Ella no lo entendia. No es que solo fuera misantropa, antisocial y con una capacidad emaptica practicamente nula...es que sencillamente no comprendia la necesidad humana de la poblacion adolescente de gritar a los cuatro vientos sus emociones.

Según su experiencia, y mas siendo una slytherin, hacer publico que un chico te gustara era sinonimo de tener ganas de que tus compañeras hicieran lo posible para quitartelo. Era ley de vida. Eso si no conseguias un rechazo total y absoluto cuando descubrias a ese mismo chico persiguiendo a otra...o la humillacion de que todos supieran lo que sentias y que el objeto de tus afectos se riera de ti...Segun Antares, San Valentin era el patron de los suicidios sociales, de las ganas de ser humillado publicamente y de la carencia total de sentido del ridiculo.

Una manada de adolescentes histericas de todas las casas pasaron a su lado chillando y cotorreando ansiosas, confirmando sus teorias. Algun dia tendria que investigar si habia algo contagioso en esa actitud. Porque según ella, eso no era normal.

Suspiro cansada, cogio la pluma, y se puso ha hacer sus deberes de aritmancia.

-Escribiendo alguna carta de amor, niña escoba?- Antares alzo los ojos y miro con una ceja arqueada a su amiga Minerva, que le sonreia con un blazo en jarra apoyado en su cadera.

-Si estuviera escribiendo una carta de amor, cosa que no creo que haga nunca, no lo estaria haciendo en la biblioteca delante de todos...

-Eso sin contar que aun no hemos encontrado a un macho de tu especie...-Minerva sacudio la cabeza. A veces dudaba de que su amiga fuera siquiera humana. Con un gesto languido y felino, Minerva se sento al lado de Antares.

Las dos eran slytherin, aunque Minerva era un año mayor. Ademas, verlas juntas era ver las dos caras de la moneda de la belleza: Antares, con su larga melena ondulada rubio platino, y sus ojos gris glaciar, palida como la luna llena en una fria noche invernal, esbelta y espigada...casi eterea. Y Minerva...mas menuda, pero llena de curvas, una mulata con el calido color de la canela en la piel, y su larga melena negra con reflejos rojizos enmarcaba un rostro ovalado en el que destacaban sus intensos y desconcertantes ojos azules. Minerva tenia de picardia y exotica calidez todo lo que Antares de misterio y aura distante. Minerva era una fuerza de la naturaleza, Antares los misterios silenciosos del universo.

-Y tu? Ya has escrito tus cartas?- Comento la Malfoy ignorando el comentario de su amiga- Por que por lo que se, si tienes que contestar a todas las que has recivido vas a pasarte dos meses escribiendo...

-Yo solo tengo que escribir una, niña escoba...-le respondio la mulata guiñandole un ojo con picardia

-Si...y se quien la recivira...-Antares puso los ojos en blanco. Aun le parecia increible que nadie se diera cuenta de que Minerva y Scorpius llevaban juntos desde primer curso.

-Algun dia me tienes que decir como diablos te las apañas para enterarte de todo y que nada te importe...-Minerva se sentia honestamente impresionada.

-Es facil...tengo ojos en la cara. Veo, escucho,...ergo acabo atando cabos.- La rubia se encogio de hombros e ignorando a Minerva, se puso de nuevo con sus deberes.

-Como sea...solo venia a decirte que o espabilas, o acabaras perdiendo tu oportunidad...

-de que hablas?- Aquello si capto la atencion de la mas joven, que la miro con curiosidad.

-Hablo de que ya estamos en el segundo trimestre...Antares...-Minerva bajo el tono de su voz- Y de que aunque a ti aun te queda lo que queda de este año y el que viene...algunos nos graduamos este año. Y tu mas que nadie deberias saber que en un año...pueden pasar muchas cosas. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar...muchas cosas se pueden perder...ya has perdido mucho tiempo...no crees?

Antares trago saliva. Se cuadro e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer: como si tal cosa. Como si nada importara. Como si no supiera de que hablaba su compañera.

-No entiendo a que te refieres...-comenzo la rubia.

-oh vamos! Que no soy ciega!- Minerva no sabia si reir o llorar. Habia intentado sacar el tema muchas veces y siempre habia fracasado al estrellarse contra el muro de hielo que rodeaba el corazon de su amiga- Pero solo te dire una cosa...pequeña niña escoba...sabes de quien hablo, y no dire nombres. Y para serte sincera, nuestro comun amigo ha pegado un cambio espectacular en el ultimo verano...asi que creeme si te digo que ya no eres la unica que se ha dado cuenta de que cierto premio anual existe...asi que ya estas espabilando...

Como si de una invocacion se hubiera tratado, Stratto Nott Lovegood entro en la biblioteca, con su placa de premio anual en la solapa de su tunica. Habia que reconocer que el ultimo verano le habia sentado muy bien. Seguia con ese aspecto lustrosamente desastrado, con la corbata nunca bien anudada y el pelo siempre revuelto, como si siempre tuviera algo mejor que hacer que pasarse un peine. Con su aspecto soñador, siempre distraido, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, siempre con expresion de aburrimiento. Ya no tenia los ojos tan saltones como cuando era pequeño, pero los tenia inmensos, almendrados, y profundamente azules. Su tez palida no era como la palidez natural de Antares, era mas bien ese tono lechoso de los que no salen mucho a la luz del Sol. Y habia pegado un estiron tremendo: Stratto rozaba el metro noventa. Y aunque nunca fue robusto o cuadrado, no era enclenque. Por algun motivo que nadie habia querido investigar, se apunto al equipo de quidittch, y era un mas que notable guardian. Con sus perezosos movimientos siempre estaba sencillamente donde debia estar, para desconcierto de todos los cazadores que jugaban contra ravenclaw. El deporte no lo habia cuadrado, pero si lo habia fibrado. Y en su septimo año, Stratto sin ser una belleza, si era uno de esos chicos a los que no puedes dejar de mirar.

Vio a las chicas y con un leve gesto de los labios que era lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que podia llegar a mostrar, se acerco a las chicas.

-Teneis sitio para uno mas en el grupo de estudio?- Dijo señalando una silla libre junto a las de ellas.

-Preguntale a Antares...yo ya me iba...asi que os dejo solos...-Minerva les guiño un ojo a los dos y se fue con un contoneo travieso de caderas.

-Que ha querido decir con eso?- susurro Stratto atonito y confuso ante la reaccion de la slytherin

-Olvidalo...tiene las hormonas revueltas.- Antares resollaba intentando por todos los medios no ruborizarse.

-Como todos ultimamente...-Stratto se sento, y saco de su cartera un par de libros y un grueso fajo de pergaminos.

-Stratto...me prestas tus apuntes de Aritmancia?

-Si sigues estudiando a nivel de Septimo te aburriras en sexto...-El chico sonrio mientras rebuscaba en su mochila los apuntes que le habia pedido la chica.

-Me llevo aburriendo en clase desde primero...-Ella sonrio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez tomar tus propios apuntes de tu propio curso en lugar de estudiar de los mios?- El le tendio las notas de aritmancia avanzada.

-Lo que damos en clase ya me lo se, Stratto...seria una perdida de tiempo...

Ambos se miraron. Ambos se sonrieron. Ambos apartaron las miradas poniendose colorados como tomates.

Desde la puerta de la biblioteca, dos ojos azules en un rostro canela se pusieron en blanco.

-Seran memos...-mascullo Minerva- con lo listos que son para algunas cosas hay que ver que subnormales son para lo mas obvio...

-que haces?

Minerva se giro en redondo y miro a Scorpius sobresaltada.

-Menudo susto me has dado!- Le golpeo en el pecho con la palma de la mano y resoplo ahogando una maldicion- miraba a esos dos...creo que habra que darles un empujoncito...

-Minerva no creo que sea una buena idea meterse...si tiene que pasar algo ya pasara.

-Lo dices por que es tu hermana...

-Lo digo por que cada vez que tienes una genial idea para acercarlos siempre acaban cortandose y marchandose cada uno por su lado totalmente avergonzados y se pasan meses sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara- La regañina de Scorpius hizo que Minerva se cruzara de brazos. Pero sabia que era verdad. Las encerronas en plan "vamos a ir todos" y al final no ir nadie para que se encontraran a solas no habian funcionado. Las dobles citas de los dos hermanos con Minerva y Stratto siempre fueron incomodisimas para todos...nada habia salido bien. Pero eso no iba a detener a Minerva. La perseverancia es una virtud...le decia Blaise, su padre. Y si algo era Minerva Blaise Weasley era perseverante...

-Quizas es que me equivoque de perspectiva...quizas no tengan que ver lo que hay...si no lo que podrian perder...

-Minerva...miedo me das...estas pensando en algo, verdad?- Scorpius la miro aterrado.

-Solo es una idea, Scorpius...solo una idea...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dias pasaron como siempre pasaban en la escuela, con su rutina de clases y estudiantes intentando tener vida privada e intimidad. Pero a una semana de San Valentin, el caos estallo en el colegio.

Y todo tenia el mismo origen: el articulo de "lEspecial dia de los enamorados" de Hogwards en el periodico de la escuela. Todos los años se hacia, sobretodo por esas fechas. No estaban las tipicas reseñas de los solteros mas deseados, habia una clasificacion de ellos. No solo habian consejos e ideas para un dia especial, aquello era un manual de seduccion. El periodico escolar nunca tuvo una tirada tan espectacularmente numerosa.

-Has leido esto!- Chillo una Ravenclaw en la gran sala donde habia un revuelo impresionante- Es increible!

-Si!- corroboro una hufflepuff- Yo ni me habia fijado pero es verdad! Un chico pelirojo con uniforme de tejon les quito el pergamino a las dos chicas y lo leyo. Mientras ellas protestaban, el sonrio y se levanto.

Liam se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Eh, Antares, has visto esto?- Le dijo tendiendole el periodico de la escuela.

-Yo solo leo cosas que valgan la pena, Liam, parece mentira que despues de tanto tiempo aun no te hayas dado cuenta

-Oh, si que lo se, reina de los hielos...y creeme, esto te interesara, y mucho...a fin de cuentas habla de ti...

Antares levanto la cabeza con un gesto perezoso y curioso, mientras Liam le dejaba caer el periodico enrollado en el regazo con un torpe guiño que pretendia ser picaro y se quedo en algo similar a "se me ha metido un bicho en el ojo"

La chica tomo el diario mientras Liam volvia a su mesa y lo leyo. Incredula, volvio a leer la pagina. Con ansia, paso a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente. Y cuando acabo de leerlo todo, volvio al principio y volvio a releerlo todo.

Su rostro, normalmente inexperesivo, tenia una expresion de pasmo incredulo. Se levanto como una automata y con el periodico en las manos se encamino hacia el jefe de su casa.

-Profesor...ha visto eso?- le mascullo airada la rubia.

-Si, Srta Malfoy...lo he visto, y viendo sus inminentes quejas- atajo el profesor viendo que ella iba a protestar- le dire que no se puede hacer nada al respecto, si el profesor encargado del departamento de periodismo dio su visto bueno al articulo, no hay nada que hacer por muy indignante que le parezca. Y que sepa, que es la unica que se ha quejado.

-Pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Srta Malfoy. Libertad de prensa. Ahi no pone nada ofensivo. Es mas, diria que hablan muy bien de usted...asi que ahorrme la discusion sobre intimidad y privacidad...

-Pero...

-Se acabo la discusion Srta Malfoy...

Una frustrada y furiosa antares se giro en redondo para encontrarse de bruces con su hemano mayor.

-Scorpius!

-Dejame adivinar...ya has leido el articulo...

-Claro que lo he leido! Como no iba a leerlo? Es horrible!

-No te pongas asi hermanita...haz lo que haces siempre...ignoralos a todos...

Ella se hundio de hombros y suspiro. Que remedio le quedaba. Lo que si tenia claro es que era una Malfoy. Esto no iba a quedar asi...

Y mientras volvia a su asiento en la mesa del comedor, y vio como varios chicos la seguian con los ojos con sonrisitas, y como varias chicas cuchicheaban a su paso frunciendo el ceño, ella se cuadro con la cabeza bien alta y la expresion decidida, arrugando el odioso periodico con su palida mano. Oh si...por supuesto que esto no iba a quedar asi...alguien se lo iba a pagar...y le iba a salir carisimo...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Todos los años este periodico escolar hace una lista del tres al cuarto de lo que hasta ahora se han considerado los solteros mas codiciados. Pero este año una servidora pretende dar un poco de glamour y calidad a esas listas._

"_Si pretendeis encontrar aquí simples nombres y descripciones ya podeis ir cerrando el periodico, por que lo que vas a leer a continuacion es pura poesia sobre el ganado de altisima calidad que circula esta promocion en el colegio y que una servidora considera una autentica ofensa que hasta ahora no hayan recivido el trato y la atencion que se merecen._

"_Queridos compañeros y compañeras, sentaos bien comodos y disfrutad cogidos de mi mano de un paseo por el jardin de las delicias de Hogwards, y maravillaros de contemplar esa fauna y flora con una nueva perspectiva que os abrira los ojos a todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades._

"_Olvidaos de los anticuados cliches de San Valentin...de ñoños y sosos paseos a la luz de la luna y de ataques por exceso de azucar en vena...atreveos a ponerle canela y pimienta a vuestro dia de los enamorados!_

"_Decid basta a esas abarrotadas y poco imaginativas tardes en el salon de te de Madam Pudipie! Miles de parejitas han hecho lo mismo a lo largo de generaciones! Acaso esa personita especial no se merece un poco mas de esfuerzo por parte de su valentin? Acaso cada uno de vosotros no se meree algo un poco distinto a lo que todos los estudiantes anteriores tuvieron por parte de sus valentines?_

"_Reconocedlo...a todos nos gusta que nos sorprendan...asi que hagamos huelga frente a los topicos y los tipicos de este dia de los enamorados! Seguidme por este recorrido por el lado mas oscuro y salvaje del corazon..._

"_Para empezar...unos simples consejitos para hacer de San Valentin algo mas que una simple carta y un mas que trillado paquete con bombones..._

_1.- Los chocolates son un regalo genial para tu tia solterona o para tu madre cuando has quemado la alfombra de la abuela con un hechizo que aun estas practicando. A no ser que los bombones sean de licor, de reposteria hecha a mano o seas un maestro o maestra de la reposteria...piensa que mil millones de personas han tenido la misma idea de un regalo original que tu. Quieres ser uno mas de entre todos ellos? Si aun a pesar de eso quieres regalar dulces, piensa en los miles de millones de variantes de recetas, tipos, clases y sabores...sientete libre de experimentar. Si consigues sorprenderte a ti mismo o a ti misma, seguro que tambien sorprendes al objeto de tus atenciones._

_2.- Joyeria: una buena idea si tus recursos lo permiten. Si no, no te quedes en un "quiero y no puedo" Ten cabeza para el corazon y juega según tus propias posibilidades._

_3.- Si vas ha hacer un regalo...ten siempre presente que tu regalo debe de ser tan unico y especial como unica y especial es la persona que va a recivirlo. No te limites a comprarlo, envolverlo y enviarlo. Personalizalo, dale tu toque...hazle ver a esa persona lo que realmente significa para ti. Se original, hechale agallas al asunto. Si te vas a atrever a hacer un regalo...por que no ir mas alla y convertirlo en algo fuera de lo comun?_

_4.- Cartas: a ver, chicas...no envieis una biblia en verso, no empalagueis a ese por quien suspirais con todas vuestras emociones...no lo ahogeis con vuestros suspiros. Tened en cuenta que no debeis escribir nada que no dijerais mirandole a la cara, aunque no esta de mas abrir vuestro corazon, hay un abismo entre eso y golpearlo con el hasta dejarlos inconscientes o aburrirlos con empalagosa palabreria. Y chicos...un "me gustas" no es una declaracion, es un telegrama. Pensad que a una chica le gusta que la miran a los ojos y no a las tetas cuando se nos declaran, asi que tened eso en cuenta antes de coger vuestra pluma. Imaginaros esos ojos y escribid con la mano en el corazon y no en la bragueta._

_5.-Vale que el corazon es el simbolo por excelencia del amor...pero acaso es el unico? Un bebe alado en palañes consobrepeso y los ojos vendados con un arma en las manos es algo que queda muy bonito en las postales...pero no a todos nos gusta el rosa, el rojo y el blanco. Si a vuestra chica especial le gustan los unicornios, no le mandes un osito. Si a vuestro chico le van mas los hipogrifos y los dragones rugientes...no le mandes unas mariposas. Los simbolos del amor son aquellas cosas que significan algo para nosotros...asi que haced vuestros propios significados y no os limiteis a tomar los simbolos que tantos otros han usado antes que vosotros._

_6.-Amorthentia y otras pociones de amor: No. No las useis. Nunca. Bajo ningun concepto. A vosotros os gustaria que os usaran y os obligaran a amar y adorar a alguien por quien no sentiis nada? No, verdad? Pues a esa persona seguro que tampoco. Y aun en el caso de que si os corresponda, como creeis que reaccionara cuando se entere (no os engañeis, SIEMPRE se saben esas cosas) de que le habeis hecho semejante bajeza? Usar pociones y filtros de amor es el recurso de los cobardes, de los que no tienen agallas y a los que quieren ser correspondidos aunqeu sea con un placebo del verdadero amor sin importarle lo que la otra persona siente en realidad. Asi que si realmente esa persona os importa...haceros un favor a vosotros mismos y no caigais tan bajo. Los trucos baratos siempre salen caros. 10 minutos en el paraiso no compensan lo que tendreis que pagar por ello._

_7.- Punto de vista: Tened presente siempre que lo que vosotros considerais romantico, puede que esa otra persona no lo considere asi. Lo que a vosotros os gusta puede no gustar a otros. Si el objetivo de vuestro regalo es que le guste a esa persona...no hagais el regalo que os gustaria que os hicieran a vosotros. Investigad un poco, averiguad que le gusta...informaos sobre esa persona. Pero tened en cuenta que la linea que separa la investigacion del acosoes muy fina. No la cruceis._

_8.-Dignidad: algo que parece que escasea en estas fechas. Si teneis el coraje de entrar en juego, sabed que podeis ganar o perder. Si ganais, eso que os queda. Si perdeis, y esa persona os rechaza, os ignora o se rie de vosotros...no monteis una escena. No vale la pena. Se que duele...pero tened algo de amor propio. Llorar por los pasillos haciendo un drama no es romantico, es patetico. Montar una escenita de celos no demuestra lo mucho que le quereis...demuestra el poco orgullo que teneis. Persegirle por los pasillos gritandole lo mucho que le quieres y soltando risitas no le hace saber lo que sientes, si no las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Si teneis la cabeza alta para vuestras muestras de amor, tenedla igual de alta si ese amor no es correspondido...asi que chicos y chicas...un poquito de dignidad._

Scorpius sacudio la cabeza y levanto la vista del articulo que estaba leyendo. Miro a su derecha. Aquella tarde de Lunes estaba sentado con Minerva en lo alto de la torre de Astronomia. Era uno de los pocos sitios donde podian estar solos.

-Como diablos lo hiciste?- Le pregunto a su novia- me refiero a que tu no eres del periodico de la escuela...asi que como te las apañaste para escribir esto y colarlo en el diario?

-Secreto de slytherin, Scorp...-Dijo ella guiñandole un ojo y acurrucandose a su lado- una chica como yo tiene sus recursos...

-Osea...-entendio el- Que te colaste en el aula de periodismo y amenazaste al pobre columnista de turno hasta que lo tuviste tan asustado que cedio a todas tus exigencias sin poner pegas?

-Algo asi...-concedio ella encogiendose de hombros- Aunque nunca sabras los detalles...

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme...Pero si tengo que seguir tus consejos me lo vas a poner muy dificil para hacer algo que te guste...

Ambos rieron y se acurrucaron aun mas el uno contra el otro. Scorpius beso la frente de Minerva con ternura antes de pasar la pagina y seguir leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Pasemos ahora ha hacer un repaso por los chicos mas cotizados (aunque por desgracia algunos sean joyas en bruto que han pasado inexplicablemente desapercividos hasta ahora) que circulan por la escuela._

"_8.- En decimo lugar, que no los ultimos, hay un empate a dos. Dos hermanos pelirojos, uno en hufflepuff y otro en griffindor. Hablo sin lugar a dudas de los hermanos Weasley-Brown. Liam y Etham. Esa parejita de joyas que actualmente cursan sexto, no solo tienen esa exotica melena que parece estar en llamas tan caracteristica de su familia, si no que ademas comparten un indescifrable y torpe encanto que los hace adorable a ojos de cualquiera que les de la oportunidad de conocerles y descubrirles._

"_Ambos comparten esos ojitos tiernos y esos gestos torpes que siempre hacen sonreir, ambos se encogen de hombros y demuestran una timidez enternecedora y a la vez siempre te sorprenden con salidas de tono que desconciertan, ambos tienen esas deliciosas pecas salpicando sus mejillas que invitan a ser contadas quizas con algo mas que con los dedos..._

"_Son traviesos, juguetones, y hay que reconocer que pese a llevarse 10 meses, si no fuera por que Etham es unos 5 centimetros mas alto, casi podrian colar por gemelos. Dos por el precio de uno chicas...Reconozcamoslo...son como dos cachorritos hiperactivos que harian las delicias de cualquier chica con la suficiente paciencia como para aceptar el desafio de hacerlos entrar en vereda._

"_Asi que ya sabeis chicas...si os sentiis con ganas de un desafio, sacad de la cuadra la silla de montar y la fusta y atreveros a conocer a esa fascinante pareja de hermanos que podran haceros sentir de todo menos indiferencia..._

_7.-Maximilian Lee...de Griffindor. De septimo año. Asi que daros prisa si quereis ir a por este codiciado soltero, por que solo le queda un año de estancia en el colegio...El espectacular golpeador del equipo de Quidittch de su casa es un increible muchachote que poco le falta para los dos metros de alto, ademas de un cuerpazo de infarto que parece esculpido en puro ebano. Pero por si Max lee estas lineas, y se siente ofendido por no estar mas arriba...en defensa de los redactores de este articulo dire que el bueno de Max es un casanova por meritos propios, y que esta en septimo lugar no por falta de cualidades, si no por cortesia a otros chicos que se merecen una oportunidad._

"_Lamento decir a todas aquellas que se sabe a ciencia cierta que suspiran por ese precioso cuerpo de choclate puro y amargo que Max ya tiene pareja para san valentin, asi que no os hagais ilusiones, aunque la identidad de la afortunada sigue siendo un misterio dado que este es harto complicado seguir el rastro a la larguisima estela de corazones rotos que este chico deja siempre tras de si. Aun que rompere una lanza en favor de este diablo con cara de angel que todo lo que tiene de rompecorazones lo tiene de caballero y siempre deja a sus conquistas con una sonrisa en los labios. El dia que se sepa que hace este conquistador para causar ese efecto en las feminas...no os preocupeis que lo publicaremos en primera plana._

_6,-Albus Potter, hijo del famosisimo heroe de guerra, que cursa sexto en la casa de Slytherin. Os dire un secreto chicas...este fascinante rebelde sin pausa casi le causa un infarto a su padre cuando se entero que era una serpiente! Y asi fue como los colores verde y plata llegaron a la casa del niño que vivio! Este muchachote es unico en su especie chicas, un ofidio nacido del avatar de los leones! Hay que reconocer que Albus ha heredado mas de su madre que de su padre...pero aun asi, sus increibles ojos verdes cuan escamas de reptil combinadas con su sonrisa que siempre parece ocultar mas de un secreto son mas que invitacion suficiente para cualquiera lo bastante osada como para intentar descifrar el misterio que Albus Potter supone._

"_El osado cazador del equipo de Slytherin siempre ha sido famoso por sus temerarios movimientos en el campo de juego...y hay que reconocer que se de buena tinta que mas de una se pregunta si sera igual de osado y temerario en otras lides que impliquen cuerpos en movimiento aunque no precisamente sobre una escoba._

"_Si nuestro valiente muchachote resulta ser igual de diestro con los corazones que con las Quaffles, estamos frente a un autentico diamante en bruto chicas, asi que aprobechad ahora que no se le conoce ninguna relacion...Quien sera la primera en hacerse con el afecto de esta joya? Quien sera la primera en suponer suficiente desafio como para este adicto a la adrenalina?_

_5.-Severus Potter, hermano del anterior...aunque no podria ser mas diferente...Severus pertenece a la casa de Griffindor, y es digno hijo de su padre. Calco del heroe nacional. Aunque hay que reconocer que saco los ojos azules de su madre._

"_Serio, guapo, formal, inteligente, ingenioso, cortes, desinteresado, valiente...chicas, estamos frente a un autentico y genuino caballero al que solo le falta su brillante armadura! El sueño romantico de toda doncella suspirante hecha carne! Atreveros a hacer realidad vuestras mas medievales fantasias dejando que este principe de cuento de hadas os rescate de vuestras monotonos romances y permitid que os sorprenda, por que este chico es de los que os piden la mano con la rodilla incada al suelo y recuerdan los cumpleaños y aniversarios! _

"_Por si eso fuera poco, es de los que no tienen problemas en conocer a los padres, de los que piden permiso para tomar de la mano y de los que siempre tienen una sonrisa...si es que ademas de atento solo le falta ser modesto para ser perfecto...ah! Perdon, me equivocaba: para colmo de perfeccion, SI es modesto..._

_4.-Wayne Wilcox otra joyita que injustamente ha pasado desapercivida en Ravenclaw hasta ahora...pero aquí estoy yo! Para darle a este anonimo tesoro todo el esplendor que se merece! Este chico estuvo a un paso de conseguir el premio anual, y sus calificaciones solo son comparables a su rostro angelical. Por que reconozcamoslo...este jovencito tiene un rostro que hace creer que tiene sangre de veela corriendole por las venas._

"_Su carita ovalada esta enmarcada por una increible cascada de rizos cobrizos, y su piel dorada brilla con luz propia. Aunque para autentica luz su sonrisa...por que hay que ver que sonrisa se calza este muchacho..._

"_Aunque no sea muy alto, dado que Wayne apenas llega al metro setenta, ya sabeis lo que se dice chicas...los mejores perfumes van en frascos pequeños. Pese a todo, no os hagais muchas ilusiones, se sabe que lleva desde quinto saliendo con Emma Watson, tambien de Ravenclaw. Aunque tambien dicen que soñar es gratis. Y quien sabe...quizas no este tan enamorado, quizas aun esteis a tiempo para hacerle descubrir a este angel de Botticelli el verdadero amor..._

"_y ahora chicas...vamos a los pesos pesados, al top 3...el podio de los tres tesoros mas espectaculares del colegio._

_3.-Idali Patil. El nombre de este Hufflepuff significa Poderoso en su lengua vernacula. Y hay que ver que honor le hace a su nombre...por que poderoso no se si sera mucho, pero potente si esta el chico..._

"_Este impresionante muchacho de origen indio combina a la perfeccion el exotismo de oriente y la educacion britanica mas exquisita, y eso le hace rezumar un aura de misticismo que resulta irresistible._

"_Alto, con unos hombros cuadrados que dan ganas de masajear, una piel aceitunada, un pelo negro azabache...y unos ojos tan negros como la noche en los que no se distingue la pupila del iris que hacen que te pierdas en ellos sin posibilidad de retorno...a este chico solo le falta un barco, unos pantalones bombachos y una cimitarra en la cintura para estar salido de un cuento de Simbad el marino o una historia de las Mil y una Noche._

"_Quien sera la doncella a la que este exotico seductor le trence flores de loto en el cabello? Quien descubrira el jardin de las delicias perfumado con jazmines que este chico tiene para ofrecer? Quien descubrira los misterios de oriente en este anacronismo de occidente?_

"_Si os gustan los platos exoticos...atreveos con este chico que promete ser picante._

_2.- Sorpius Malfoy...acaso hace falta decir algo mas? Otra excepcion que confirma la regla. Este griffindor de septimo no necesita presentacion. Por que la unica forma de no saber quien es es no haber estado en Hogwards o ser sorda, ciega y con graves deficiencias..._

"_Alto, con una sonrisa fascinante y ladeada que siempre desconcierta, con un pelo rubio platinado que brilla como un halo sobre su cabeza, enmarcando sus palidas facciones. Su menton cuadrado perfila la delicada y aristocratica linea de sus pomulos para terminar en unos impresionantes ojos grises como dos lunas de mercurio glaciar._

"_Inteligente, heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de Gran Bretaña, perteneciente a la aristocracia magica inglesa...un personaje publico del que poco o nada se sabe, dado que siempre ha resultado ser esquivo a la hora de hacer publica su intimidad._

"_Es el principe indiscutible de Griffindor, hijo del principe indiscutible de Slytherin...quien sera la chica que consquiste al estudiante que mas suspiros causa a su paso, al varon mas deseado del cuerpo estudiantil de esta generacion?_

_1.-Stratto Nott-Lovegood. Lo creais o no...este chico de Ravenclaw se ha ganado a pulso la primera posicion en el ranking de este año...dado que ha sido un autentico patito feo que se ha convertido en el cisne indiscutible de la escuela._

"_Hasta hace relativamente poco, este chico era uno mas del monton que solo destacaba por su inteligencia fuera de serie, pero desde que empezo septimo curso este año se ha convertido en una rutilante estrella que ha sorprendido a cualquier chica que tenga ojos en la cara y lo haya visto._

"_Alto y fibrado, el guardian de ravenclaw es un pozo de misterios. Poco o nada se sabe de el, dado el manto tejido de enigmas que siempre le rodea. Casi nadie sabe nada de el...pero eso lo hace mas magnetico y atrayente. Por que a quien no le gusta descifrar un acertijo sin resolver? Y no os equivoqueis chicas...este muchacho es todo un acertijo...quien sera la afortunada que se alce con la respuesta?_

"_Stratto hace honor a su nombre y siempre camina como si estuviera en las nubes, ajeno a este mundo. Con su eterna expresion soñadora, una no puede evitar fantasear con ser el motivo de sus ensoñaciones...siempre reservado y distante, siempre con su fantastico pelo castaño oscuro revuelto y sus preciosos ojos tan azules como el cielo abierto en primavera perdidos en la distancia._

"_Hasta hace poco era un chico mas, descoordinado en sus movimientos, demasiado alto, con los ojos demasiado saltones...pero hay que reconocer que este ultimo verano la oruga sufrio una increible metarmofosis y Stratto se ha convertido en el chico con el que cualquier chica sueña._

"_Este chico no camina por el mundo, flota a traves de el. Y quien sabe en que anda siempre pensando. Hijo de los famsos heroes de la batalla de Hogwards Theodore Nott y la siempre polemica y extravagante Luna Lovegood, este chico anda siempre con los pies en la tierra y la cabeza Merlin sabe donde...asi que...quien sera la que descifre el misterio que este muchacho es? Quien desvelara la gran pregunta...quien es realmente Stratto Nott Lovegood? Quien conquistara el corazon de este misantropo? _

"_Pero no olvideis que este chico esta mas alla de los corazones y los bombones chicas, de las cartas con poesia y las figuritas de angelotes arqueros...hay que ser una persona muy especial para tocar la fibra sensible de esta autentica rareza de la naturaleza._

"_Por que reconozcamoslo chicas...Stratto es la distraida nube que flota en los despejados cielos del colegio, ajena a todo...asi que,.,,,quien se atrevera a alzar las manos y atrapar entre sus dedos a este chico que suscita tantos suspiros como preguntas sin respuestas?_

-Eh, Stratto!- Rio James, un chico de Ravenclaw, cuando entro en la sala comun y vio al misantropo leyendo su libro de runas.

-Si?

-has leido esto?- pregunto el chico tirando en el regazo de Stratto el periodico con el archiconocido articulo del dia de san valentin. Stratto lo miro con desgana y volvio a su lectura.

-Si, lo he leido.

-Y no tienes nada que decir, chico misterioso?- Se burlo su compañero.

-No.

-Como puedes estar tan impasible? Despues de esto...podrias tener a cualquier chica, si yo fuera tu, ya estaria aprobechandome...

-Bien por ti. Yo no soy tu- Susurro cripticamente Nott.

-Tu eres imbecil...-James se alejo de alli furioso mientras un corrillo de chicas de ravenclaw reian con vocecillas agudas sin perder detalle de lo que Stratto hacia o decia.

El joven solo alzo su vista de la lectura unos segundos para mirar en direccion a las chicas, y al ver que volvian a reir como hurracas suspiro hastiado. Ese dichoso articulo estaba trastocando su pacifica rutina.

Stratto pensaba que todo acabaria pasando, que como cualquier moda pasajera, el maldito articulo acabaria cayendo en el olvido, como todos los demas. Stratto pensaba que si lo ignoraba todo y a todos, como hacia siempre, aquello no alteraira su vida diaria, y que podria seguir a lo suyo. Stratto no pensaba caer en el estupido juego que aquel articulo incitaba. Stratto pensaba que si no hacia caso a los rumore y habladurias, todas aquellas niñas tontas se acabarian cansando. Stratto se equivocaba.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Vamos ahora ha hacer un repaso por el ranking de las flores mas delicadas, exoticas, hermosas y unicas de los jardines del castillo. Asi que aharraos los machos, muchachos, que este viaje promete ser intenso y movidito..._

"_Solo decir antes de meternos manos a la obra que realizar esta lista ha sido harto complicado...dado que eran muchas las que merecian y tenian talentos y belleza suficiente como para aparecer en esta lista, pero ya se sabe...no siempre pueden ganar todas las que lo merecen._

"_Asi que sin mas dilacion, preparad vuestros sentidos para un recorrido por los rincones mas hermosos de la poblacion femenina del colegio!_

_8.-Donna Summers, de la casa de Hufflepuff. Esta impresionante y atletica tejona rubia de cabello corto y ojos color chocolate rezuma dinamismo por cada poro de su piel. Energica, alegre, entusiasta y fanatica de los deportes mas tradicionales, es dificil encontrar una femina mas en forma en todo el colegio._

"_Puede que no sea muy alta o muy exuberante pero hay que reconocer que una vez has visto a Donna es dificil apartar los ojos. Y si no la habeis visto, ya estais tardando en asomaros por las mañanas o por las tardes tras las clases a la pista de quidditch, fuera de horario de entrenamiento, y la vereis correr y practicar lo que los muggles llaman atletismo. Es todo un espectaculo verla correr. Y hay que reconocer, que ver las largas e intermimables piernas de Donna, en movimiento es una imagen tan sugerente que vale mas que mil palabras. _

"_Pese a ser una tejona, hay que decir que la palabra que mejor describe a esta muchachita de quinto curso (la mas joven de esta lista) es felina. Todo su menudo y torneado cuerpo inspira esa capacidad de movimiento contenido, todo en ella inspira fluidez. Asi que si pensais perseguir a esta jovencita con un ramo de flores ya podeis prepararos para una carrera que puede dejaros sin aliento!_

_7.-Shara Smith-Bonnes, tambien de Hufflepuff, pero a diferencia de la anterior tejona, esta preciosidad de cabello castaño esta en sexto curso. Esta increible chica es toda una rareza en su genero, dado que es una de las pocas estudiantes de nuestra generacion que tiene talento para la profecia y la adivinacion, y cuando digo talento, no me refiero a que es una de esas histericas que se las da de profetisas, si no a que es un autentico oraculo en potencia._

"_Igual que las Sybilas de la antigüedad, Shara es de esas chicas que inspiran misticismo y esoterismo con solo verlas, un autentico pozo de misterios. Es facil imaginarsela con una larga tunica blanca de vestal y la frente coronada de laureles y flores. Y esa carita dulce con la mirada soñadora y perdida de sus enormes y expresivos ojos atigrados solo enfatiza esa sensacion._

"_Asi que si estais dispuestos a sorprender a esta chica que lo mas seguro es que se anticipe a a todas vuestras acciones, ya podeis tener una buena dosis de suerte e inspiracion de vuestro lado...pero aun asi...quien le puede decir que no a un desafio semejante? Ya sabeis chicos...esta heroina griega os esta esperando...y por lo que se...esta libre y sin compromiso..._

_6.-Lara Cormac, de la casa de Ravenclaw. Creo que no hay palabras para describir a esta chica en el mundo magico...pero lo mas fascinante es que si las hay en el mundo Muggle...y es "bibliotecaria sexy". _

"_Lara es una intelectual de los pies a la cabeza, un destilado puro de eficiencia y rendimiento total cuya imagen de impecable busqueda de resultados solo es comparable a su belleza natural._

"_Es desconcertante verla con sus pequeñas gafas de media luna de montura metalica, y su increble pelo negro recogido siempre en un prieto moño en su nuca...Pero quien no fantasearia con ser el motivo de que esta impresionante chica se desmelenara en su santa santorum de la biblioteca?_

"_ya veis chicos...esta muchachita de sexto lo tiene todo: un futuro brillante, una inteligencia mas que notable, un cuerpazo de escandalo con un morboso toque de severidad...una personalidad rigida que es toda una invitacion a resquebrajar...asi que, quien sera el valiente que ose portarse mal en la biblioteca para que esta formal muchachita saque su regla y le aplique el castigo que se merece? Quien dice que ser malo no tiene sus ventajas?_

_5.-Daisy Jones, otro increible hayazgo de Ravenclaw que ha sido injustamente ignorado todos estos años...Esta chica de septimo curso es la perfecta fantasia masculina. Y creedme que se lo que digo. Si cortaramos a esta chica por la mitad, leeriamos la palabra "madre" y la palabra "esposa" escrita a todo lo largo del corte..._

"_Es menuda, timida, morena y con unos preciosos ojos verde oscuro, y por si fuera poco rezuma ternura e inocente encanto por los cuatro costados._

"_Atenta, cariñosa, ademas de tener esa no se que que que se yo que hace que las rodillas de cualquier chico se conviertan en gelatina a los cinco minutos de conversacion, Daisy es capaz de hacer suspirar al sexo masculino y genera suspiros alla a donde va. Lo tiene todo._

"_Si quereis una chica con la que sentar cabeza, a la que presentar orgullosos a vuestros padres, a la que nunca os canseis de mirar y que endulce vuestro dia a dia...una chica con la que soñar a largo plazo en vuestras vidas y tener un romance de manual con caidas de parpados, pestañeos interminables y galletas caseras con pastel de manzana enfriandose en el alfeizar de la ventana...no lo dudeis, chicos, Daisy es la ganadora absoluta._

_4.- Selena Weasley Bell, de Griffindor. Atencion chicos, zona peligrosa. Esta explosiva peliroja no es apta para cardiacos...dinamica, hiperactiva, alegre, extrovertidam con un sentido del humor increible...esta chica tiene el record indiscutible de detenciones desde que su padre, el celebre George Weasley paso por el colegio. Aunque eso no cuenta, por que el Sr Weasley tenia un hermano gemelo y su hija, Selena, se ha ganado ese merito ella solita!_

"_Asi que despues de haber aseverado que las intenciones de Selena no son para nada buenas...las unicas palabras para describirla son "caja de sorpresas". Es golpeadora del equipo de quidditch, aunque eso no es de extrañar dado que es un autentico torbellino, cuya belleza y cautivador atractivo es la trampa que llevara al caos a todos los incautos que caigan en sus redes._

"_Si quereis aventura en vuestras vidas y no saber que os deparar el futuro...dejaos sorprender por esta chica, por que os aseguro que os mantendra en vilo cada minuto que paseis en su compañía. Pero os advierto que necesitareis coraje para acercaros a ella, ademas de un botiquin bien surtido...dado que esta leona es un atentado tanto contra la integridad mental como para la salud fisica...Esta amazona de humor acido y personalidad caustica ademas de exuberante belleza fisica pondra patas arriba todas vuestras vida...asi que...quien dijo miedo?_

"_Y ahora...redoble de tambores chicos. Respirad hondo y tened agua fria cerca por que la cosa se puede poner incandescente...por que vamos a por el podio de las tres bellezas por excelencia del colegio, la triada indiscutible de la hermosura magica de nuestra generacion._

_3.- Helena Jordan, de Griffindor. He aquí una autentica muñeca...si señor. Dulce, delicada, y no apta para diabeticos! Siempre moviendose como si flotara por el agua, con su larga melena ondulada de color oro viejo y sus ojos de mirada triste que parecen tallados en cristal, ademas de su piel que mas bien parece de inmaculada y pura porcelana. Esta leona parece mas un objeto de coleccinismo exclusivo que una humana de carne y hueso. _

"_Un poeta la describiria como una Venus de Milo. Un artista como la musa suprema. Un filosofo como el arquetipo de mujer. Aunque no espereis de ella que os de conversacion...todo sea dicho, pero sus virtudes y atributos compensan con creces las carencias que pueda tener en otros talentos...Aun asi, si quereis dejaros enamorar y dejar que una chica embriague vuestros sentidos e hipnotice vuestra mente con una vision celestial...esta es indiscutiblemente la hembra que estais buscando._

_2.-Minerva Zabini Weasley, de la casa de Slytherin. Cuidado chicos! Que el ambiente se caldea y la temperatura sube! Aseguraros de llevar equipo de piel de dragon si decidiis acercaros a esta chica de septimo curso, por que os aseguro que hasta el aire arde alrededor de esta femina!_

"_Esta impresionante mulata de piel canela y melena morena-rojiza y cautivadores e hipnoticos ojos azules, ademas de sonris ardiente es capaz de fundir el hielo a su paso. Todo descaro, todo insinuacion, es la definicion suprema de la palabra pasion. _

"_He aquí una belleza que solo puede ser descrita como torrida, y cualquier chico que haya mirado a Minerva mas de tres minutos sabe que solo mirandola uno puede oir los tambores tribales de epocas remotas redoblando al ritmo del ataque cardiaco que provoca la presencia de esta chica._

"_Si fuera una criatura magica, Minerva seria un sucubo sin lugar a dudas. Pero no os hagais ilusiones antes de tiempo chicos...que hay rumores de que el corazon de esta diablesa de piel de caramelo y miel ya esta ocupado, y aun asi, hay que tener piel y agallas ignufugas para acercarse sins alir escaldado a esta escultural jovencita. Y si aun asi, teneis coraje para ser los valentines de Minerva, ya podeis daros prisa, que esta en septimo y las oportunidades vuelan!_

_1.- Antares Malfoy Granger, la princesa de Slytherin por excelencia. La belleza mas impresionante y escultural del colegio, ignorada vilmente hasta la fecha. Aunque no hacen falta palabras para presentarla dado que todos la conocen, esta princesita nunca ha recivido las atenciones que se merece. Pero eso va a cambiar..._

"_Hermana menor de Scorpius Malfoy, e hija de los famosos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, esta chica es una combinacion perfecta de belleza y cerebro, dado que aun estando en sexto, no hay duda alguna de que esta prefecta sera Premio Anual el año que viene._

"_Se ha ganado a pulso el sobrenombre de Reina de los Hielos, Dama Glaciar o Señora Artica. Y con razon...con su metro setenta de estatura, su impresionante cabellera platinada, su piel palida y casi traslucida que deja entrever esas venas azuladas por las que fluye su aristocratica sangre y sus indescriptibles ojos grises como tempanos de acero helado..._

"_Fria, distante, misteriosa...Antares no solo es el corazon del escorpion y la guardiana roja de los cielos...es el avatar de la femeneidad, es el misterio de la mujer eterea. Su hermosura solo puede ser descrita como eterna y atemporal, por que seria considerada deslumbrante en cualquier tiempo o lugar. _

"_Y aunque estais todos los chicos de enhorabuena sabiendo que no se le conoce ni se le ha conocido relacion alguna, teneis que saber que todos los incautos que se han acercado a Antares se han estampado contra el muro de glaciar indiferencia con la que esta chica protege su corazon. Asi que quien sera el primero que derrita ese iceberg y haga palpitar el organo asociado con el amor que esta chica tiene latente e hibernando en su pecho? Quien sera el que tiña de rubor esas palidas mejillas que harian suspirar a cualquier miembro del sexo masculino que se precie de serlo?_

"_Muchos la han descrito como la misantropa de Slythein, o como la chica que no conoce las emociones...pero eso es por que nadie ha demostrado las agallas suficientes como para despertar a la dragona de hielo que dormita bajo el pecho de nieve que esta chica tiene. Asi que ya sabeis...quien sera el caballero en brillante armadura, el principe azul que haga subir las pulsaciones de esta autentica y genuina Dama del Invierno?_

"_Hay una leyenda japonesa que dice que hay una raza de criaturas magicas antropomorficas que son mujeres de hielo y nieve, que pueden controlar con su poder las bajas temperaturas. Estas criaturas de escepcional belleza cautivan con solo mirarlas, pero sus corazones helados solo se enamoran una vez, y cuando lo hacen, se emparejan para siempre, renunciando a la inmortalidad una vez han escogido al mortal con el que viviran para siempre. Sera acaso que Antares es una de esas delicadas flores de nieve? Sera acaso que su corazon solo latira por un unico varon? Quien sera el afortunado a quien esta hermosura entrege sus virtudes?_

"_Asi que ya sabeis chicos, aunque la presencia de Antares en una habitacion sea sinonimo de que se escarchen los cristales de las ventanas, siemrpe podeis aprobechar y dibujar en ellos un corazon. Nunca se sabe"_

-Esto es...-dijo Antares furiosa arrugando el periodico entre sus manos- Esto es humillante!

La chica arrojo con furia el inocente trozo de pergamino al fuego y resollo intentando controlar su frustracion.

Algunas de las compañeras de casa que la vieron se controlaron como pudieron las ganas de reir y siguieron cuchicheando sobre el articulo del dia de san valentin.

La ojigris se paseo furiosa e intentando calmarse por la sala comun de la mazmorra y acabo saliendo a pasear por el castillo esa tarde. Sus pasos la llevaron a la biblioteca.

-te veo alterada...-Aquella voz la hizo girarse, y vio a Stratto, sentado en un rincon con un libro en el regazo.

-Has leido ultimamente el periodico de la escuela?- dijo ella con acido sarcasmo.

-Claro...y sigo sin comprender por que estas tan alterada- Stratto cerro con cuidado el libro y se hizo a un lado en el banco para dejarle sitio a Antares y que se sentara a su vera.

-Como no voy a alterarme? Has leido como me describen?- se lamento ella.

-La verdad es que siendo sincero, pese a todas las virtudes que te describen en ese articulo según mi opinion ni aun asi te hacen justicia.

Antares abrio la boca para decir algo y la cerro mirando sorprendida a su amigo. Un ligero rubor le tiño las mejillas y el sonrio divertido.

-Antares...-Stratto se hecho un poco hacia delante y la miro a los ojos ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- No se por que dejas que te afecte! Si le das mas importancia que la que tiene seguiran acosandote. Ignoralos a todos...deja que todo pase y caiga en el olvido. Tarde o temprano todo volvera a la normalidad...

Ella suspiro y se hundio de hombros. Lentamente se sento al lado de Stratto y recosto la cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien se envaro ante esa desconcertante y muy poco usual muestra de "humanidad" por parte de la chica. Stratto se envaro incomodo y al mismo tiempo con las pulsaciones desbocandosele por momentos.

-Gracias...

-No hay de que...-El sonrio con torpeza y se pregunto si debia palmearle la espalda o cual seria el protocolo social en esos momentos.

-La verdad...-dijo ella con una sonrisita- Es que a ti tambien te ponian en un pedestal en el articulo de los chicos...

-No le doy mas importancia de la que tiene, Antares...y no tiene importancia alguna...-Dijo el removiendose un poco para acomodarse al cuerpo de la chica que se recostaba contra el suyo.

-No se porque, pero sabia que tu lo comprenderias, aun que no se como haces para mantenerte tan tranquilo despues de que nos hayan despellejado publicamente de este modo...

"ahora estoy muchas cosas...pero no tranquilo" Penso el intentando no pensar en como le ardia la piel bajo la ropa sobre las zonas que ella tocaba de su cuerpo.

-No sabria que decirte Antares...

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y desviaron la mirada.

-Stratto...-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Que?

-Te importa...te importa que me quede aquí un rato contigo? No tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas de salir ahi fuera y tener que aguantar las risitas y las miradas dde todos esos idiotas que no entienden nada...

El sonrio. Saco un coraje que no sabia que tuviera y le paso a la chica un brazo por los hombros con delicadeza, casi con miedo de tocarla.

-claro, Antares...todo el tiempo que quieras...

La ojigris suspiro y se acurruco aun mas, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir miedo o sentir ganas de huir. Pero acababa de descubrir un refugio en su amigo, en el chico con el que mas disfrutaba de hablar y compartir, el unico que consdieraba a su altura intelectual, el unico que se habia ganado su respeto a pulso.

-Gracias...

Desde un rincon lejano, escondida tras una estanteria, Minerva alzo con violencia un puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

-Si!- Susurro con entusiasmo

-Minerva cielo...-Susurro Scorpius a su lado, quien no salia de su asombro ante la muestra de cariño por parte de su hemana- No crees que te has pasado un poco? Parece que Antares fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento...

-Eso demostraria que es humana...

-No seas mala...es tu amiga...

-Y la quiero como mi amiga Scorp, no te equivoques...es mas, la considero casi una hemana...pero necesitaba un empujoncito...

-Sigo pensando que los tendriamos que haber dejado a su aire...

-donde estaria entonces la diversion?- Dijo ella como prueba irrefutable que justificaba sus acciones.

Scorpius sacudio la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora que tienes pensado, Minerva?

-Ahora que ya han reaccionado un poco, hay que hacerlos saltar...-La sonrisa sadica de la chica asusto al rubio


	5. Chapter 5

Hay varias constantes en el universo conocido que son tan inmutables como la rotacion de la tierra o la fuerza de la gravedad. Y es por que nada es tan simple y a la vez tan complejo como la mente humana.

Es como decir que la simpleza de un anillo, de un circulo, solo es comparable a la belleza intrinseca de sus formas. Pero si coges un lapiz e intentas dibujar un circulo perfecto a pulso descubres que no solo es jodidamente dificil conseguirlo si no que nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo puede ser tan simple y sencillo sin tener una complejidad intrinseca que no se ve a simple vista.

Dile a una persona que no haga algo, prohibeselo, y le faltara el tiempo para hacerlo. Coloca un cartel diciendo "no tocar este boton" y antes de que se haya secado la pintura habran dos docenas de personas que ya lo habran pulsado solo para ver por que no tendrian que haberlo hecho. Son leyes de la naturaleza humana. Inmutables como la gravedad.

Todo buen lider que se precie, todo buen controlador, todo buen estafador, todo buen tahur, todo buen politico...todos ellos lo saben. Minerva Zabini Weasley tambien lo sabia. Por eso era una buena slytherin.

Minerva sabia un pequeño secreto. Imagina a una persona, una amiga tuya...que lleva mucho tiempo ahorrando para comparse un bolso. Unos zapatos...lo que sea. Son preciosos. Pero sabes que no le quedaran bien. Si se lo dices a la cara, si se lo expones como un hecho, se cerrara en banda y no habra forma de hacerle entender ese simple hecho. Habras perdido a una amiga que encima ira por ahi con un bolso o unos zapatos que le quedan fatal.

Pero si en lugar de eso, cuando ella te pregunta pones cara de circunstancias y le dices "si...no esta mal...pero te vas a conformar con eso?" Y te pones a mirar otro bolso o otros zapatos...a interesarte por ellos...menospreciando los que ella ha escogido y "codiciando" otros...la naturaleza envidiosa del alma humana se pone en marcha. La duda la carcomera. Empezara a replantearse el si ella es la unica que ve bonitos los que ha elegido...

Como los monos y las frambuesas. Siempre querremos lo que otros tienen. Por el simple hecho de que otros lo tienen y tu lo dijo Arqumides: "dame un punto de apoyo y una palanca y movere el mundo". Minerva tenia esa palanca. Minerva tenia puntos de apoyo de sobra. Minerva sabia cuanta presion ejercer para no romper la palanca y para que no la pillaran moviendo el mundo. Minerva conocia el poder de la sutileza.

Por la suma de todos esos hechos, Minerva Zabini Weasley se sentia como Mozart. Se sentia como Picasso. Se sentia como Miguel Angel o Leonardo Da Vinci. Se sentia como una artista ante su obra maestra. El colegio era un caos total. Y era obra suya. Se sentia tan orgullosa...

Como un domador que ha conseguido hacer que un cachorrito travieso haga un truco especialmente dificil, sonrio con ternura ante el borde de entropia en el que se habia convertido el castillo. Hacer que un alumno de cursos inferiores hiciera lo que tu quisieras era un juego de niños comparado con doblegar la voluntad de la totalidad del alumnado de Hogwards. Aquello era una proeza legendaria. Pasaria a los anales de los slytherin...

Es facil controlar una avalancha cuando conoces a la perfeccion la pendiente de la montaña en la que la provocas. Y eso es lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Se sentia como una jardinera experta que ha plantado las semillas de la discordia y el caos...que las ha regado con mimo, que las ha podado y les ha puesto guias para que crecieran cara al sol. Y ahora...ahora las veia florecer. La semana antes de san valentin, Minerva habria sido capaz de flotar como un globo aerostatico de lo mucho que tenia hinchado el pecho de orgullo.

Angelitos y querubines invocados o trasmutados volaban por todas partes lanzando sus flechasl. Cientos de elfos domesticos y criaturas varias ciculaban como legiones invasoras trasportando las palabras de amor de los bienintencionados pretendientes a los objetos de sus deseos. Los buhos y lechuzas no daban abasto trasportando paquetes, regalos y cartas...La palabra caos se quedaba corta. Aquello era un pandemonium. Ni todos los castigos y detenciones de los profesores consiguieron calmar los exacervados sentimientos de todo el alumnado. Si no todo lo contrario...de que sirve una declaracion de amor si no hay peligro que la persona a la que te declaras pueda valorar?

-Has llevado esto muy lejos...no crees?- le susurro Scorpius al oido el dia antes del 14 de febrero.

-No creo...-repuso ella rezumando inocencia- Aun me falta la guinda del pastel...

-En serio?- Scorpius la miro confuso y al final sonrio con picardia- Y esa guinda se parece a mi hermana?

-Podria ser...podria ser...

Minerva habia tenido en cuenta ciertas variantes. Todo aquello era para darle un empujoncito a ciertas personas. Dos para ser exactos. Dos personas lo suficientemente inteligentes como para haber discubierto el plan dentro del plan con facilidad si no fuera por dos factores:

-Antares estaba demasiado afectada por lo que habia pasado y la intromision en su apreciada intimidad como para ver algo mas alla de la capa de furia roja que tenia delante de los ojos. Estaba tan alterada que no podia pensar con claridad. Y eso daba manga ancha a Minerva para actuar a su antojo.

-Stratto vivia ligeramente desfasado con el plano de existencia que todos los demas llamaban "mundo". Si no le afectaba directamente, no le interesaba. Asi que seguia con aquello que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Con tener el suficiente tacto como para no poner piedras delante del camino de este chico, todo iria sobre ruedas.

Pero Minerva era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no menospreciar la inteligencia de esos dos inadaptados. Tenia que guiarlos con mano firme...pero con delicadeza. Stratto era como un Diente de Leon: si lo movias demasiado rapido se te desharia en las manos y lo perderias para siempre. Era dicil conseguir su confianza, y Minerva no queria perderla. Y Antares...Antares era como una Venus Atrapamoscas. Si no te andabas con cuidado, era capaz de deborarte. Por no mencionar que la sustancia que la rodeaba era urticante...por no mencionar que si la sacacas de su habitat...si le cambiabas sus condiciones de humedad, luz ….se podia marchitar a una velocidad alarmante. Eran todo un desafio para Minerva. En todo el jardin que era el colegio, entre toda su fauna y flora, esos dos eran los ejemplares mas exoticos...Minerva se sentia como una coleccionista. Debian estar juntos. Pero todas las plantas raras destinadas a estar juntas que por desgracia han crecido en rincones separados de un jardin necesitan un jardinero que las trasplante. Minerva casi no cabia en si de gozo por el desafio que tenia delante.

Mientras la pareja Malfoy-Zabini paseaba hacia el comedor, el rubio de ojos grises miro a la mulata con preocupacion.

-Sigo pensando que estas jugando con fuego, Minerva...

-Si no hay riesgo de quemarse no hay diversion en el juego, querido Scorpius...-Minerva sonrio.

-Pero con todo el follon que has armado...como pretendes que las cosas vayan como quieres?

-Por simple inercia...-La sonrisa de la Zabini habria iluminado cuatro habitaciones del castillo.

-Inercia?

-Si...la inercia es una fuerza poderosa...

-Sigo sin entenderte, Minerva...-Scorpius la miro sin comprender a lo que ella se referia...

-Veras, mi adorable leoncito...-La mulata ronroneaba como una gata que sabe que su raton no tiene a donde ir- Si pones una pelota a rodar, rodara. Es asi de simple. Los muggles tienen un juego llamado billar, en la que las bolas se mueven por un tablero. Y hay que meterlas en las troneras. Los jugadores malos, golpean las bolas intentando meterlas en las troneras en linea recta...los jugadores decentes...golpean bolas para que golpeen otras bolas. Los buenos jugadores...las hacen rebotar en las paredes para que vayan donde ellos quieren que vayan...el truco es conocer no solo a las bolas con las que tienes que jugar...si no conocer los angulos de rebote...donde estan las troneras, y el terreno de juego en el que se desarrolla la partida.

Entraron en el comedor y la muchacha señalo a Stratto, completamente ensimismado en la lectura de un libro. Tenia varios paquetes y una montaña de cartas de amor delante. Todas cerradas.

-Miralo a el, Scorpius...se ha convertido en un objeto de deseo de muchas feminas del colegio y ni siquiera lo sabe. Lo tiene delante de los ojos y no lo ve. Dudo mucho siquiera que haya notado nada de lo que tiene delante. El no concibe que esas que despues de leer el articulo y han empezado a suspirar por el puedan sentirse atraidas sin conocerle. Vive en su mundo...

Minerva se giro ligeramente y señalo con la cabeza a la furiosa Antares que deboraba su desayuno como si los pobres cereales tuvieran la culpa de sus desgracias.

-Y mirala a ella...sintinendose atacada. Sintiendose observada. Sintiendose el centro de antenciones indeseadas...se siente vulnerable. Antares es como esas flores que solo nacen en la oscuridad. Que solo crecen y florecen en las sombras. Si la observas mucho tiempo se envuelve en su capullo y no se deja mirar. La he expuesto al mundo, la he dejado vulnerable y desprotegida. Le he quitado lo que mas valora...su intimidad. Pero le he dejado una unica via de escape...que por cierto aun no ha visto. Cuando sea el momento, se aferrara a un clavo ardiendo, encontrara refugio en algo que conoce, en algo que sabe que es seguro, en alguien que desea sin saberlo...Solo necesita un empujoncito en la direccion correcta...

-Un empujoncito que tu le daras...no?- Scorpius intentaba contener la risa sin demasiado éxito.

-La duda ofende, mi adorado leoncito...la duda ofende...

Minerva beso la mejilla de Scorpius y camino despreocupadamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Como si el lugar le perteneciera pese a las miradas de desprecio y suspicacia de algunas aguilas, se sento junto a Stratto.

-Hola, chico raro...-canturreo en voz baja. El misantropo de ojos azules despego por primera vez la vista de su lectura y la miro unos largos segundos antes de sonreir distraidamente.

-Minerva...hola.

-Podemos hablar?

-Si te digo que si, hablaras. Si te digo que no...hablaras de todas formas...-Stratto cerro el libro que tenia delantes mientras Minerva sonria con diversion ante las palabras del chico y se encogia de hombros como si la hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. El chico se giro mas hacia ella y ladeo la cabeza- Asi que mejor te escucho directamente y nos ahorramos los protocolos sociales...no crees?

-Me sorprende que no seas mas popular con tu increible don de gentes, Stratto..

-Eso ha sido sarcasmo?- Stratto fruncio el ceño y Minerva tuvo que morderse los labios para no reir.

-Era ironia...pero es todo un avance por tu parte haberte dado cuenta...pero no era eso de lo que queria hablarte.

-Entonces tu diras...

-Queria pedirte un favor.

-A mi?- Stratto alzo las cejas muy sorprendido.

-Si...has leido el articulo ese de san valentin?

-Si. Una lectura fascinante...-Stratto miro los regalos que habia recivido con un suspiro cansado- Aunque me sorprende que tanta gente se lo haya tomado en serio.

-No eres el unico...-Minerva señalo discretamente con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Antares estaba rechazando a varios pretendientes a su particular modo despiadado- Creo que hay una damisela que necesita un rescate.

-Me estas pidiendo que invite a Antares a una cita para san valentin?- Stratto sentia la boca seca de pronto.

-Te estoy pidiendo que seas su cohartada, Stratto. La niña escoba esta a punto de explotar. Todo esto la esta afectando mucho...a ti no te rechazara, eres su amigo...y si ella ya tiene un "compañero" para san valentin, quizas la dejen en paz. Mas que una cita serias su complice...

El chico parecio darle vueltas a la idea durante unos segundos. Y Minerva intento no sonreir. Le estaba dando a Stratto la excusa perfecta. Un motivo racional para poder invitar a salir a Antares sin exponer sus fragiles sentimientos. Le estaba dando un motivo logico con el que dar el paso que no se atrevia a dar. Le estaba dando un salvavidas. Pero el no debia saberlo. Minerva puso su mejor cara de "amiga preocupada" y su expresion de inocencia y bienintencionalismo mas convincente. Era el paso mas critico de su plan.

-Se la ve agobiada...-susurro el ravenclaw pensando en voz alta.

-Ni te imaginas lo estresada que esta estos dias con lo que esta pasando...-Minerva hecho mas leña al fuego. Si conseguia una buena llama, todo iria sobre ruedas.- Y ademas, con lo ansiosa que esta con todo lo que ha pasado, un hombro amigo es lo que mas necesita...yo ya no se como consolarla.

-Comprendo...-Stratto se veia abatido. Una cierta duda cruzo por sus ojos y Minerva decidio jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Ademas, con tanto adolescente en celo por aquí, en San Valentin Antares vivira un infierno. Unas horas fuera del castillo hasta que el catorce de febrero haya pasado le iria muy bien. A mi no me hara caso, a su hermano tampoco...y no confio en nadie mas para pedirle esto...Stratto...si no lo haces por mi...hazlo por ella. Te necesita. Sabes que ella no te lo pedira. Pero necesita que la saquen de aquí...

-Lo pensare, Minerva...-La slytherin vio la derrota en los ojos del ravenclaw y sonrio para sus adentros. "te tengo...Stratto" penso en tono triunfal. Minerva se inclino, y le beso la mejilla con ternura.

-Eres un cielo, Stratto...no se que haria sin ti...

10 minutos mas tarde, mientras Minerva tomaba su desayuno junto a Scorpius, vio a Stratto levantarse, y caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, lo vio sentarse junto a Antares, y lo vio hablar con ella. A Minerva le costo horrores contener las ganas de saltar y gritar y bailar que sentia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Puedo?- Stratto señalo el hueco vacio junto a Antares mientras ella asentia con una medio sonrisa ambigua en los labios.

-Claro que si, Stratto.

-Estas ocupada?- el muchacho tomo una de las cartas que Antares estaba ojeando y leyo con una ceja arqueada por la incertidumbre una fogosa declaracion de amor de un entusiasta ( y muy optimista) pretendiente. Suspiro cansado. Ahora entendia mejor a que se referia Minerva con lo de que Antares necesitaba un "rescate"

-Asqueada mas bien...no para de llegarme esta...esta..._basura_...-La ultima palabra la escupio con un desprecio que destilado en cantidades suficientes habria conseguido como resultado el odio mas puro jamas exudado.

-Venia a proponerte algo...-Stratto la miro a los ojos. Azul cielo soleado clavado en gris glaciar.

-Tu diras...

-Lo cierto es que venia a proponerte una cita para san valentin.

A Antares le salio el zumo de calavaza que estaba bebiendo por la nariz.

-Que?- Grazno ella con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Stratto bullia de vergüenza por dentro, pero no iba a detenerse ahora que acababa de soltar la bomba nuclear...

-Bueno, tu piensalo. Prefieres pasar esta semana conmigo o a tiro de todos tus...pretendientes?- Stratto señalo con la cabeza hacia las cartas y los regalos con un gesto muy enfatico- Por no mencionar el dia de san valentin. Si aceptas, no te prometo una cita romantica ni nada por el estilo...pero si te puedo garantizar estar lejos de todo esto. Unas horas de paz, tranquilidad...calma...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la que tanto el aguila como la serpiente paladearon mentalmente esas palabras. Y se miraron el uno al otro como si cada uno de ellos fuera el chaleco salvavidas del otro.

-Sin flores?- Antares levanto una ceja suspicaz- Ni chorradas romanticas? Ni cliches? Ni tonterias? Sin poesias empalagosas?

-Solo las justas para disimular y que nadie nos moleste...-Stratto sonrio. Antares asintio con la cabeza. Le parecia logico.

-Aunque no se donde podrias llevarme donde no hubiera nadie...no habra un solo rincon por escondido que este que no este lleno de parejitas con sobredosis de romanticismo estos dias,...

-Tengo el sitio perfecto en mente, Antares- Stratto sonrio divertido- Aunque no te gustara el lugar...creo que te puedo garantizar que no habra nadie que nos moleste...

-Estas seguro?

-Lo suficiente.

-Y donde sera?- Antares ladeo la cabeza inquisitiva. Sentia curiosidad.

-No puedes ni imaginartelo...-Stratto le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso delante de todos. No queria dejar duda alguna de que Antares seria su valentina. Las esperanzas de muchos se vinieron abajo. Todo se puso en marcha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antares tuvo razon en decir que no habria lugar en el castillo ni los alrededores que no estuviera ocupado con hordas invasoras de parejitas entusiastas de su originalidad. Sin tener en cuenta que ceintos de parejitas mas tendrian la misma original idea. Desde aulas abandonadas a la sala de los menesteres. Desde la torre de astronomia hasta las bodegas de los sotanos. Desde el cuarto de baño de los prefectos hasta las cocinas plagadas de elfos domesticos. No habia rincon romantico y tranquilo del jardin sin una manta de picnic. Los estudiantes con escobas dispuestos a dar un paseo con sus parejas eran como los escuadrones del varon rojo sobrevolando londres. Los duetos disfrutando de las vistas al lago negro brotaban como setas tras la lluvia. Era deprimente.

Pero Minerva habia tenido razon en otra cosa: la inercia es una fuerza poderosa. Muy poderosa. La gente corriente puede pensar diferente. Pero la gente que es diferente de por si, cuando piensa diferente, tiende a pensar como la gente corriente. Y Minerva habia tenido en cuenta lo distinto que era Stratto. Y habia supuesto que Stratto tendria la secuencia de pensamientos logicos que lo llevaron a llevar a Antares al unico lugar que nadie habia tenido en cuenta para ese san valentin. El unico lugar desierto de los alrededores. El lugar al que nadie queria ir por que seria un cliche. El lugar perfecto: el salon de te de madam Pudipie.

-En serio, Stratto?- el susurro pespicaz de Antares tenia un tono de desprecio que habria arañado pizarras si hubiera habido alguna cerca

-Acaso ves a alguien aquí?- La voz de Stratto era pura logica. El lugar estaba desierto- Todos han querido salirse de la rutina y lo tipico, asi que lo que siempre ha sido tipico es lo suficientemente atipico en esta ocasión como para estar tranquilos.

Antares acabo rindiendose a la evidencia y tomando el brazo de Stratto se dejo guiar dentro, donde Madam Pudipie los recivio como mana caido del cielo. A la madura bruja se le habia caido el alma a los pies al ver como iban a ir las cosas en este san valentin, y tener aunque fuera una misera pareja de estudiantes en su local le levantaba su maltrecho ego. Les sirvio sus mejores viandas, los agasajo hasta que los dos estudiantes se sintieron incomodos. Pero era mejor tener a una bruja histerica que a todo un colegio presa del histerismo.

Despues de varias tazas de te y varios pastelitos de fresa, y despues de que Antares clavara a un querubin conjurado extrañamente pesado y persistente a la pared con un certero hechizo, la muchacha carraspeo.

-Oye Stratto...siempre he querido preguntarte algo...

-Tu diras...-El joven la miro con una expresion casi ansiosa.

-Tu nombre...es que es muy...muy poco comun...

Stratto sonrio. Era una pregunta que mucha gente se hacia y muy pocos le hacian a el.

-Bueno...el origen de mi nombre cambia según le preguntes a mi padre o a mi madre...

-En serio?- Antares abrio los ojos con curiosidad.

-Si le preguntas a mi padre, te dira que es por Cirroestratto. Un tipo de nube. Y te dira que escogio ese nombre por mi madre...que siempre esta haciendo castillos en las nubes y cosas asi. Y que yo les vine como caido del cielo...

Antares sonrio.

-Si le preguntas a mi madre...-Stratto trago saliva. Nunca habia contado esa parte de la historia. Se puso violentamente rojo al recordar- Te dira que mientras estuvo de luna de miel con mi padre, estuvo en contacto con la musica muggle, y que hubo un musico en especial que le parecio fascinante. Un musico con el que llego a obsesionarse. Se llamaba Jimmy Hendrix. Ese musico tenia una guitarra a la que llamaba StrattoCaster. Significa "saltanubes". Segun ella, me llamo como me llamo por la guitarra de ese musico.

Antares estaba en shock. No sabia si reir, sonreir o romper a llorar. Stratto estaba delante de ella poniendose cada vez mas rojo.

-Vaya...nunca lo habria dicho...-Acabo diciendo ella cediendo a lo politicamente correcto.

-Ni tu ni nadie...

Madam Pudipie malentendio la situacion que veia desde su lugar tras el carrito de pasteles, y sonrio satisfecha ante la magia del dia de san valentin. La pareja que habia en la unica mesa de su local reia por algo qu eno habia entendido. Y no era la unica.

Tras los ventanales del local, agazapados en una esquina, Minerva y Scorpius no perdian detalle de lo que pasaba.

-Vaya...tenias razon...-acabo cediendo Scorpius al ver a su estoica hermana riendo por algo. Era una imagen que no se veia a menudo.

-Cuando aprenderas a no dudar de mi, mi desconfiado Scorpius?- la suficiencia de Minerva era mortificante.

-y ahora que? Como sigue tu plan?

-ahora, que la naturaleza siga su curso...

Minerva tomo del brazo a Scorpius y se fueron paseando a la cabeza del puerco. Cada uno tiene su propia version de lo que es romantico...

Y si alguien hubiera estado paseando por Hogsmeade aquella mañana de san valentin, si alguien hubiera mirado en el escaparate recargado de corazones y angelitos de Madam Pudipie, habria visto a Antares riendo a mandibula batiente mientras Stratto desafiaba las leyes de la anatomia poniendose de un rojo tan intenso que parecia incandestente.

-Una guitarra!- decia ella sin poder vocalizar bien por la risa que seguro que le daba agujetas en la barriga al dia siguiente- Te pusieron el nombre de una guitarra!


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde del dia del san valentin estaba comenzando a caer. Scorpius y Minerva estaban sentados en lo alto de un torreon, con una manta sobre las tejas caldeadas por el sol, a la sombra de una de las gargolas. Habian subido volando con una escoba. No era el lugar mas comodo del mundo, pero las vistas valian la pena. Y era el punto de observacion perfecto, dado que tenian una perspectiva sin igual del camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

-Te reconozco el merito, Minerva. Has conseguido que esos dos tengan una cita el dia de San Valentin, y que se lo pasaran bien. Pero quien te garantiza que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes y que se pongan tan timidos otra vez que no haya forma de juntarlos de nuevo?

-Facil...

-No me digas que la inercia!- Le espeto el sin dejarla hablar.

-No seas tonto, Scorp...la inercia es lo que ha puesto esto en marcha y lo que lo ha mantenido hasta este punto. A partir de aquí, entra en juego la Sinergia. Con un toquecito de la mano de esta Zabini, por supuesto...

-Que diablos es la Sinergia?- Scorpius tenia que reconocer que Minerva era lista. Tanto que daba miedo. Tanto que a veces crispaba los nervios.

-Es el resultado de la acción conjunta de dos o más causas, pero caracterizado por tener un efecto superior al que resulta de la simple suma de dichas causas. Pero tambien se refiere a un fenómeno cuya explicación más simple reside en el análisis de la dinámica de un sistema.- La sonrisa de ella era radiante.

-Como esos dos te pillen jugando a esto con ellos se van a cabrear...lo sabes, verdad?

-Es lo maravilloso de lo complicadamente simple que es mi plan, Scorp...-Rio ella divertida- Que yo solo lo puse en marcha y doy empujoncitos esporadicos...el resto...cae por su propio peso. Se podria decir, que tecnicamente hablando...yo no he hecho absolutamente nada...

-Pero teoricamente hablando eres el cerebro maquiavelico del plan.

-Eso son detalles insignificantes...-la mano de ella sacudio el aire restandole importancia a una minucia tan nimia como esa.

-Aun asi...no veo como vas a conseguir que se den cuenta...

-No lo hare yo, Scorp...lo haran ellos.

-Como?

-Veras, leoncito mio...el dia de san valentin ha pasado, sus secuelas permanecen. Olvidas de nueva que toda accion conlleva una reaccion y viceversa. Ahora es la hora de los efectos colaterales.

El la miro casi sin comprender. Y ella continuo hablando con suavidad, con ese tono meloso que se usa para las conspiraciones.

-La mente humana es muy simple, por complicadas que sean las personas, Scorp. Antares y Stratto han tenido una pequeña desgutacion que les ha agradado a los dos. Eso lo sabemos. Ya te dije que solo valoramos lo que tenemos o que lo valoramos realmente cuando lo perdemos. Una de cal y una de arena. Es hora de hechar una pizca de celos a la mezcla...

-Eres cruel...-Scorpius sacudio la cabeza.

-El amor duele, querido Scorp...a veces, el amor duele. Por que a veces, es la unica forma de darse cuenta de que ese amor esta ahi.

-Y si te pasas, Minerva? Y si nos estamos equivocando y les hacemos daño de verdad?- La preocupacion de Scorpius, su dilema moral, eran demasiado evidentes. La mulata sonrio benevola.

-Por que crees que los observo, Scorp? Que no les quito ojo? Por que crees que intervengo cuando lo hago? Y creeme cuando te digo que el daño que les puedo hacer con mis tejemanejes no es nada comparado con el que se pueden hacer ellos si no reconocen de una vez sus sentimientos. Yo solo puedo hacerles daño en el orgullo. Ellos pueden romperse el corazon el uno al otro.

Scorpius no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razon. Un orgullo herido se acaba curando. El corazon roto siempre tendra una cicatriz.

-Ademas- Continuo ella con un tono triste de voz- Si esto no sale bien, siempre podran hecharme las culpas a mi, siempre podran decir que yo fui la culpable. Si no hubiera hecho esto, ellos nunca hubieran dado ese paso y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Entonces, cada uno de ellos sabria que la culpa fue suya y solo suya. Prefiero que se ceben conmigo y se desahogen maldiciendome que se carcoman por el remodimiento de no haber hecho lo que el corazon les pedia.

-nunca hubiera dicho que tenias un lado altruista, Minerva...-El rubio Malfoy estaba muy impresionado por lo que acababa de oir.

-Tu mas que nadie deberias saber que las serpientes tambien podemos amar, Scorp...Antares es como mi hermana y Stratto es uno de mis mejores amigos. Creeme cuando te digo que no hay absolutamente nada que no hiciera por aquellos a los que quiero. Aunque eso suponga exponerme a que me odien para siempre.

El joven ojigris miro a la mulata, y no dijo nada. La slytherin tenia una expresion de determinacion inamovible en el rostro. Una expresion de conviccion ferrea. Pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que se escapaba de su comprension. Lo unico que hizo Scorpius fue abrazarla por los hombros y acunarla en su pecho.

Las serpientes son animales de sangre fria. Pero aun asi necesitan calor. Por eso se tumban al sol en las piedras caldeadas por el astro rey. A Minerva no le gustaba el sol. Le hacia daño a los ojos. Scorpius lo sabia. Por eso la abrazaba tanto. Sabia lo mucho que Minerva necesitaba su calor aunque nunca se lo pediria. No necesitaba que ella se lo pidiera. Scorpius conocia mas a Minerva de lo que ella reconoceria nunca. La serpiente quedo a merced de los brazos del leon mientras el sol se ponia sobre el lago negro, y vieron como otra serpiente, cogida del brazo de un aguila, volvian de su velada con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Quizas todo saliera bien a fin de cuentas. Quizas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los celos se definen como una respuesta emocional, que surgen cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera suyo. Comunmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. Tambien se le conoce asi, al sentimiento de envidia hacia el éxito o posesión de otra persona.

Pero la mayoria de las personas no saben la definicion exacta. De hecho, cuando sienten celos, lo unico que saben es de esa molesta sensacion de ser carcomidos por dentro por bilis pura.

Tras la publicacion del articulo de san valentin, muchos de los chicos que se habian fijado en Antares sentian celos de Stratto, y se preguntaban como ese autista antisocial habia conseguido una cita con una chica asi. Muchos habian llegado a la conclusion de que habia usado Amorthentia, por que si no no tenia sentido.

Muchas de las chicas que se habian fijado en Stratto tras la publicacion del articulo se preguntaban como esa frigida reina del hielo habia conseguido una cita con un chico como ese ravenclaw, tan misterioso, sensible y guapo. Llegaron a la conclusion de que habia usado Amorthentia. Si no no tenia sentido.

Algunos de esos chicos y chicas estaban dispuestos a llegar al fondo del asunto. Y eso, era algo con lo que Minerva ya habia contado. Los celos son tan previsibles...casi tanto o mas como las personas celosas.

La mañana del quince de febrero, muy a desgana, Scorpius busco a Stratto. Minerva habia conseguido convencerlo para que participara en su pequeña puesta en escena. El se queria negar. De verdad que queria hacerlo. Pero cuando aquellos dos ojos de color se le clavaron en sus pupilas y le hizo un tierno puchero ronroneante supo que estaba perdido. Suspiro y pateo una piedra como si eso fuera ha hacerle sentir mejor. Manipular a su mejor amigo para que salliera con su hermana, no le parecia correcto. Pese a que sabia que en cierto sentido trascendental y cosmico esos dos idiotas estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero aun asi...no le gustaba ser el tercero en discordia que les hace una encerrona. Y aun asi...

-Stratto...te iba buscando- Le comento distraidamente al encontrarlo sentado en una de las arcadas del pasillo que daba al jardin trasero.

-Scorpius...que tal?- el misantropo ravenclaw cerro dejo con delicadeza la pluma sobre el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y miro a su amigo.

-Pues venia a preguntarte si este verano vas a venir a casa a pasar algun tiempo...y a saber que vas ha hacer el año que viene.- Scorpius se sento al lado del moreno ravenclaw.

-Pues a tu primera pregunta...si, como todos los años. Mama y papa estan planeando un viaje a Asia y a mi no me apece ir, asi que si no es molestia podria pasar esos dias con vosotros. Y con respecto al año que viene...estaba pensando matricularme en cursos avanzados de postgrado. Creo recordar que te lo habia comentado...

-si, lo hiciste.- Scorpius se recosto contra una de las columnas y estiro sus largas piernas desperezandose- yo tambien lo habia pensado. Tengo buenas notas, aunque no tan buenas como tu, y me dan para matricularme.

-Vas ha hacer el mismo curso que yo?- Stratto medio sonrio. Le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien conocido cerca. Se incomodaba mucho en compañía de desconocidos. Por no mencionar su inutilidad a la hora de hacer nuevas amistades.

-Podriamos hablarlo este verano para ver que asignaturas coger. Me interesa ese curso...pero no tengo claro que asignaturas coger. Me gustan demasiadas especialidades...

-Suele pasar. A mi me sucede igual- El moreno lo comperndia. Habia tanto que se podia estudiar...tanto para conocer...era dificilisimo descartar asignaturas por falta de tiempo

-Minerva igual se apunta tambien.

-Seriamos tres en ese caso...-Stratto sonrio aun mas. Aquello iba de bien a mejor.

-Lo malo es Antares...

-Que pasa con Antares?

-Que no me hace ninguna gracia que pase un año sola.

A Stratto se le borro la sonrisa de golpe.

-Creo que tu hermana sabe cuidarse sola

-No me referia a eso, Stratto. Despues de ese maldito articulo van ha haber un monton de buitres carroñeros rondandola. Y el año que viene no estara Minerva en slytherin para cuidarla, ni yo para cuidarla, ni tu...y confio en Etham y Liam...pero no tanto como para dejarles a cuidado de Antares...sabes que tienen la delicadeza y el tacto de un martillo...Y los Potter...bueno, ya sabes como son. No quiero que conviertan a Antares en el santo grial. Lo unico que esos dos no necesitan es una "mision"...se lo toman todo demasiado a pecho

Stratto asintio sombrio. A esos dos hermanos pelirojos podias confiarles tu vida. Pero si les dejabas a cargo de una pieza de cristal o cualquier otra cosa fragil no tardarian ni dos minutos en sufrir un accidente inquietante y extraño, probablemente sin causas aparentes, que destrozaria la pieza en si. Y a los Potter...esos dos hermanos eran de confianza. Pero se lo tomban todo demasiado en serio. Serian capaces de meter a Antares en una camara acorazada de Gringgotts para mantenerla a salvo si Scorpius les pedia que la cuidaran.

-Pero no es algo que se pueda evitar o algo en lo que podamos invertenir y hacer algo al respecto, Scorpius. Ella es un año menor. Nosotros acabamos este año la escuela y ella tendra que hacer un curso mas. Es tan simple como eso.

A Scorpius no se le escapo el deje triste de voz de Stratto. Su amigo lo estaba pasando mal y el no hacia mas que meter el dedo en la herida y hurgar. Se sintio miserable. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo. A fin de cuentas, tenia sangre Malfoy en las venas.

-Es que no quiero que le hagan daño, Stratto...

-Lo supongo, yo tampoco quisiera que le hicieran daño...

Minerva le habia dicho que eso pasaria. Y le habia dicho que decir a continuacion. Scorpius amordazo a su moral y siguio adelante.

-A veces me gustaria que Antares tuviea a alguien en su corazon. Asi sabria que esos mocosos hormonados no van a intentar romperselo...

-que quieres decir?

-Que antares es muy integra en ciertas cosas, Stratto. Ya lo sabes.- Los dos amigos que nacieron el mismo dia, con segundos de diferencia se miraron a la cara.- Ella siempre defiende lo que le pertenece y tiene muchisima paciencia. Casi preferiria que tuviera a alguien a quien esperar que dejarla vulnerable a que cualquier desaprensivo intente convertirla en un trofeo de caza emocional.

Stratto miro a su amigo con cierta suspicacia. Scorpius mentia bien. Mentia muy bien. Pero no era ni de lejos Draco Malfoy. Ni Blaise Zabini. Ni muchisimo menos Minerva Zabini. Quitando por el aspecto, se parecia demasiado a su madre.

-Scorpius...estas tratando de decirme algo?

El rubio se sintio pillado. E hizo lo unico que podia hacer. Dejar de jugar con las reglas de Minerva y jugar con las suyas propias. Le solto una sonora palmada a su amigo en el hombro y sacudio la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Stratto, sabes que te aprecio. Y sinceramente, lo que sientes por mi hermana es tan evidente que creo que eres el unico que no se ha dado cuenta. En un año, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Y el año que viene, yo no estare aquí. Ni tu tampoco. Antares estara sola.

El moreno bajo la cabeza y se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Estas dando por sentado reciprocidades que no existen Scorpius. Lo que yo siento es una cosa. Pero dudo mucho ser correspondido.

-Lo listo que eres para algunas cosas y lo rematadamente idiota que eres para otras...-Scorpius no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente por la estupidez que acababa de oir. El rojo en las mejillas de Stratto subio dos tonos por el comentario- Stratto...tu y mi hermana sois como dos libros abiertos para el que tenga dos dedos de frente. Crees que te estaria diciendo esto si no creyera que ella siente lo mismo?

Scorpius se levanto espolsandose los pantalones y alisandose un par de arrugas de la tunica.

-No eres el unico que tiene ojos, Stratto. Tarde o temprano, alguien los posara en Antares. Y el año que viene, no estaras aquí para dar el paso que tendrias que haber dado hace mucho. Se te acaba el tiempo, amigo. Mueve ficha o deja el juego.

Stratto vio a su amigo alejarse de alli caminando con lentitud, con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos. Y suspiro cansado. Tan evidente era? Acaso lo llevaba escrito en la cara?

Pero quizas su compañero tenia razon. Habia esperado mucho. Quiza era hora de hacer algo al respecto...

El alto muchacho se puso en marcha, caminando mientras estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones y pensamientos. Cuando cruzo el humbral de la sala de estudio, aun no habia tomado una decision. Y lo que vio, avivo las palabras que Scorpius acababa de decirle en su mente hasta que el rescoldo candente se convirtio en un salvaje incendio forestal capaz de arrasar un par de continentes.

Antares estaba medio sonriendo, sentada en su sitio habitual, con un chico de sexto que Stratto no conocia, pero que llevaba los colores de slytherin. Stratto sabia que ella solo habia sonreido con el. Y ahora estaba ahi, con una promesa de sonrisa en los labios _dedicada a otro._

La negra sombra de la duda y los celos le agarro por la camisa y lo sacudio. Metaforicamente hablando. Scorpius habia tenido razon. Le faltaba el aire. Se sentia mareado. Tenia ganas de gritarle a alguien y de partirle la cara a ese idiota de Slytherin. Y lo que mas lo frustraba era que el no era asi. En su sosegada vida aislada de la realidad por su vision personal de los hechos, un sentimiento tan voraz le hizo saber de primer mano que siente una lanzadera haciendo una reentrada incontrolada en la atmosfera de un planeta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Stratto sintio miedo. Y huyo de alli con la terrible certeza de que lo que mas habia querido en su vida podia escaparsele de entre sus manos si no hacia algo al respecto. Pero...que hacer?


End file.
